1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel curable and cured organosilicon compositions, and to processes for preparing these compositions.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
LEIBFRIED '779, U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,779, LEIBFRIED '731, U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,731, LEIBFRIED '1134, U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,134, and BARD et al. '360, U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,360, describe crosslinked organosilicon polymers and crosslinkable organosilicon prepolymers comprised of alternating polycyclic hydrocarbon residues and cyclic polysiloxanes or siloxysilane residues linked through carbon to silicon bonds; these patents are incorporated herein in their entireties, by reference thereto. COWAN, U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,820, also incorporated herein in its entirety, by reference thereto, discloses crosslinkable and crosslinked linear poly(organohydrosiloxane) prepolymers and polymers having at least 30% of their hydrosilation reactive .tbd.SiH groups reacted with hydrocarbon residues derived from polycyclic polyenes.
It has been discovered that the incorporation of epoxy-functional compounds--as well as epoxy-functional compounds together with curing agents, and epoxy-functional compounds together with both curing agents and curing accelerators--with crosslinkable prepolymers such as those discussed above, and in the preparation of crosslinked polymers, such as those discussed above, provides, to the cured compositions, mechanical properties that are superior to the properties which result when such components are not present. The improved mechanical properties include higher modulus, lower thermal expansion, and better adhesion.